


Rule Breakers

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: For the first time, the Hermes cabin was completely empty. Luke bring Y/N for some time alone.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Reader
Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829356
Kudos: 27





	Rule Breakers

No matter how busy training got for the demigods, there was always at least one person in the Hermes cabin. This bothered Luke, as he never seemed to be able to get some alone time with Y/N. Either one of his siblings were around, or Y/N's little sister Annabeth. The kid constantly tagged along, even though the teens wanted some time alone together.

He devised a plan with his cabin, stressing that time alone with Y/N was something the two demigods needed. Being at camp year-round rarely allowed for that. They decided that at Hermes kid would stand guard, while the rest made sure that no one realized Luke and Y/N were breaking the rules – especially since they were both counsellors of their respective cabins. 

"Luke, we shouldn't," she said, glancing around nervously. 

"It'll be fine," he assured her, bringing her into the cabin. It was cleaner than usual, the prank supplies was better organized on the second floor, and all stollen items were put in neat piles around specific campers sleeping bags. Luke brought Y/N over to his area, and they cuddled up on the sleeping bag. "I wanted some time alone with you, we never get that." 

"Better savour this moment, then," Y/N kissed her boyfriend, then rested her head on his chest. They laid like that for a while in silence, enjoying each other's company without the pressure of making conversation. The demigods loved that they never felt the need to, especially after almost one year together. 

One year...

Luke hadn't been able to stop thinking about that for weeks. He wasn't sure what to do, or how to act. He didn't exactly want to leave camp to celebrate, with the risk of a monster attacking the couple. He also didn't want to do anything that was guaranteed to be interrupted by the entire camp. 

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Our one year anniversary is coming up," Luke told her, shifting so that he could see her face. "Is there anything you want to do?"

"I'm not sure, but I would like to figure out a way to be away from everyone," Y/N replied. "As much as I love everyone, I want you to be my focus that day."

"We'll talk to Chiron and figure something out," Luke kissed her. They began making out, only to break apart when a Hermes kid frantically knocked on the door. 

"We better get back before we're caught," Y/N started to sit up, only to be pulled back into Luke's arms. 

"Let them catch us," he shrugged. "It's not like we're doing anything unspeakable, just cuddling."

"Alright fine," Y/N gave in. "But I'm blaming you when everyone finds out."

"Fine by me." 


End file.
